Slow Beginnings
by Mywingsarecooler
Summary: Percy and Leo are like brothers. They tell each other everything, even who they're pinning after. Sadly enough, their secret desires don't seem to even notice them…at least not as far as they can tell
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slow Beginnings – What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO. Rick Riordan owns it all. I just borrow his characters.

Warnings: There will be sex later on.

Main Paring: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Annabeth/Piper, Reyna/Annabeth/Piper, Thalia/Annabeth, Clariesse/Chris, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Summary: Percy and Leo are brothers. They tell each other everything, even who they're pinning after. Sadly enough, their secret desires don't seem to even notice them…at least not as far as they can tell.

This is dedicated to Takara Phoenix. She's inspired me so much! Even the format of this thing is inspired by her! Thanks for being the best FanFic friend ever!

**Slow Beginnings**

What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Chapter 1:

Three years had past since the Giant War and things had been, surprisingly, very normal. Percy Jackson had broken up with Annabeth soon after the war because they both agreed neither of them could see their relationship going anywhere. Only days later, Piper had asked out Annabeth and they had been dating happily for three years. Frank and Hazel had gotten together. Leo was still pinning after Hazel (and Frank, but he wouldn't admit to that). Jason and Reyna had gotten together when Percy stepped down as Praetor. That just left Percy single. Which, for the first two years after the giant war, had been something that the son of Poseidon needed. He needed time to heal and get over all the things that had happened. But just in the past year, he had become aware of just how lonely he was.

"Percy?...Percy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Percy said sheepishly as Clarisse chuckled. Nico di Angelo was on the other side of the arena sweaty and shirtless. "I can't help, he's just so…so…so…perfect?"

"Oh for the love of Zeus, you two are ridiculous!" the daughter of Ares said with a snort. "I mean, please! It's so obvious you two like each other!" Sometimes, Clarisse wished she could skin them alive for being so blind.

"He doesn't like me!" Percy said. "He's content being single." He made a moaning sound as Nico winked at a girl on the bleachers. "See? If he liked me he would have winked at me not at her!"

Clarisse shook her head. "Go be lovesick somewhere else," she ordered, pointing with her sword out the arena.

Percy got up and looked at her for a few minutes before walking out to go back to the cabin area.

As soon as Nico noticed that the son of the sea god was gone, he jogged over to Clarisse. "Where'd Perce go?" he asked. He was out of breath and panting, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Clarisse just stared at him.

"What?" the son of Hades asked defensively.

"Nothing," the daughter of Ares said, shaking her head. "He left because I told him to go be lovesick somewhere else. It was getting on my nerves- Not you too, di Angelo! Don't give that kicked puppy look to me! You're the one who won't make a move! It's all your fault you've wasted three perfectly good years. You're the idiot who won't ask him out!"

"He doesn't like me like that!" Nico hissed at her. "And keep your voice down!"

Clarisse laughed. "Oh please. Everyone here sees the way you too look at each other. It's not secret you like him. Sorry to burst your bubble if you thought it was a secret."

Nico glared at her, sinking back into his moody persona. "Well, he doesn't like me."

"Whatever you say," Clarisse said as she walked away to train some younger kids.

Percy walked by the Aphrodite cabin and giggled as he saw Piper kissing Annabeth. Annabeth jumped and pulled away from her girlfriend blushing. Percy waved and Piper gave him an amused look. "Eyes off my girlfriend, Jackson!" she called out. "Yes ma'am!" Percy replied. He smiled at Piper before continuing on his way.

He passed by the Hephaestus cabin and waved to Leo. "Can I come sit with you?" he asked. The son of Vulcan nodded. "What's up?" he asked.

"Same old, same old," the Latino said with a shrug. "Hazel and Frank announced that they're having a baby," he mumbled.

Percy hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Leo." Percy was the only one that the son of Vulcan had trusted with his secret. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to New Rome with me to see Jason and Reyna's son, but I guess not, huh?"

Leo shrugged. "Why not? I mean Hector is my godson." Both men made faces at the same time. "Of all the names to choose from, they choose Hector."

Percy nodded and shook his head. "Lucky him they call him Hec. Give them some credit though, Hector was a great warrior."

"I know, I know," Leo said, waving it away. "Are we taking Blackjack?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, hope that's okay."  
"Man, you know I'm down for a Pegasus ride any day of the week." The Latino grinned as he stood. Percy stood up as well and glanced briefly over toward the arena where Nico and Clarisse were. He turned and walked to the stables.

"Hey Blackjack! Feel up to taking a trip to New Rome?" Percy asked, tousling his Pegasus' mane.

"_Anytime, boss! Can we get doughnuts?_" the Pegasus asked.

Percy laughed and shook his head. "We'll see."

"Aw! Boss! Same answer every time," he said as the demigod's climbed onto his back. Blackjack took off and Leo laughed. "Feels like I'm king of the world!" he said, arms outstretched.

Percy laughed and turned back to face his friend. "Just don't fall off! I'd hate to have to tell Chiron you became a Leo pancake." Both young men smiled at this.

Two hours later, the two boys were sliding off of Blackjack's back. Their feet landed on a dusty street of New Rome. "Tio! Tio!" Hector Grace said as he ran over to give Leo a hug. Leo picked him up and spun him around. He tousled the boy's hair. Hector Grace was 18 months old. Jason and Reyna had adopted him after he had walked into New Rome one day without any trace of where he had come from and no clues as to whom he belonged to.

Percy walked over to Hector's parents and smiled. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

Jason shrugged and watched Leo with his son. "Pretty good," he said as he looked over briefly at Percy. "There hasn't been any trouble at all so we've been spending a lot of time with Hector."

Reyna nodded in agreement. "How are Piper and Annabeth?" she asked.

Percy shrugged and smiled, remembering his encounter with the couple earlier that day. "They're doing really well actually."

Reyna made a face. "Did Percy Jackson just use correct grammar?" she teased.

Percy blushed and gave her a slight shove. "Okay, maybe I've been attempting to get better. So what?"

"So what it's a nice change is what," Reyna said with a beautiful smile. "Hazel and Frank are having a baby," she informed the son of Poseidon.

Percy lifted his finger to his lips. "That's a sore subject with Leo so don't mention it around him."

Reyna frowned slightly. "He's still pinning over Hazel?" she asked.

Percy almost added 'and Frank' but he remembered that his friend had trusted him with his secret. So instead he just nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Leo looked over at the three friends and grinned. "We're going on a walk!" he called out. "See you in a bit!" He skipped off with Hector, carrying the toddler on his hip.

"I'm going to go see Frank and Hazel," Percy announced as soon as he couldn't see Leo anymore. He turned and walked to the couple's house a couple blocks away. He knocked on the door and then walked in. No sense in waiting for them to answer.

"Percy!" Hazel shouted as she ran to give him a hug. "How are you? You haven't come see us in months!"

Frank chuckled and hugged the hero also. "Where've you been Perc?" he asked.

"Trying to keep Leo from thinking about you guys," Percy replied. Hazel and Frank knew Leo was sad to be without his friends, they just didn't know Leo liked them.

Hazel shook her head. "I don't understand why he doesn't just come see us more often."

Percy leaned against the wall and looked around the house. Just the same as it was when he was here last. "Leo is just Leo, you know? He's strange, but you've got to love him." The other two nodded in agreement. "So, I've been told you're expecting," he said.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, I hope it's a boy. I mean, I really hope it's a boy. I'm three months pregnant, Frank and I decided to wait a few months to tell you guys in case something happened, you know?"

Percy understood. "I'm happy for you guys. I can't wait to see what your little munchkin looks like."

Frank stood with his hands in his pockets, smiling his goofy smile. "Well, we're going to have plenty of waiting ahead of us. What about Piper and Annabeth? Last time you were here you told me they were considering adopting a kid."

"They've decided they want something that is their own," Percy replied. "I'm not sure what that means, but I think they went and talked to Athena and Aphrodite the other day, so we'll see what happens."

"That would be so exciting if they had a kid!" Hazel said excitedly. "Just think! Our kids could play together! How great would that be?"

"Amazing," Frank and Percy said at the same time. Their monotonous voices made Hazel scowl and the two guys burst into laughter.

Leo walked past the house playing with Hector and Percy felt his heart drop to his stomach as, for a second, Leo's eyes didn't even look up from his godson as he passed the house. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Can I trust you?" he asked. The couple nodded.

"Of course, Percy. We're always here for you," Frank said sounding a bit worried.

"Well…I'm kind of crushing on Nico big and I was wondering if you had any advice on how to show him I'm interested without really saying it?"

Frank blinked. "You and Di Angelo?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Just don't avoid him, and yes Frankie. He and Nico are very much crushing on each other.

"He's so not crushing on me," Percy replied. "He avoids me." He used Hazel's advice to make a point.

"Whatever. You two are so blind it's not even funny," Hazel replied.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. They drank coffee and iced tea and caught up on everything that had gone on at the two camps. Percy left as the sun was setting to meet Leo and Blackjack in the stables. He smiled as Leo said goodbye to Hector. The little boy started crying as Leo climbed onto the Pegasus, but by the time they were in the air, Jason was holding his sleeping child.

"How was your day?" Percy asked his friend.

"Pretty great!" the Lation replied. "Hector is a lot of fun. He makes me want a little chico of my own."

The son of Poseidon laughed. "Yeah, seeing all these happy couples makes me want to be one too."

The boys fell silent after that and both fell asleep on the ride back to Camp Half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slow Beginnings – What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO. Rick Riordan owns it all. I just borrow his characters.

Warnings: There will be sex later on.

Main Paring: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Annabeth/Piper, Reyna/Annabeth/Piper, Thalia/Annabeth, Clariesse/Chris, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Summary: Percy and Leo are brothers. They tell each other everything, even who they're pinning after. Sadly enough, their secret desires don't seem to even notice them…at least not as far as they can tell.

This is dedicated to Takara Phoenix. She's inspired me so much! Even the format of this thing is inspired by her! Thanks for being the best FanFic friend ever!

**Slow Beginnings**

What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Chapter 2:

Percy blinked his eyes open and squinted into the light. "I've got it!" Leo Valdez exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"L-L-Leo! What time is it?" Percy asked groggily. His brain had just registered that his friend was shinning a flashlight in his eyes, which lead him to the conclusion that it was still dark outside which meant that it was still really early and that he should still be asleep.

"Roughly 2 am," the tinkerer replied. His brown eyes gleamed in the bright light of the flashlight. He hadn't slept at all. He'd been up building things and thinking.

Percy groaned and pushed the flashlight away from his face. "Can this wait until morning?" he asked.

"No," Leo replied with a pointed glare before returning to the prideful grin. "I've decided I'm going to spend a lot of time with Frank and Hazel and try to get them to like me back."

Percy nodded and pulled the covers over his head. "I'm going back to sleep. We'll talk about this in a few hours." He felt the weight lift from his bed as Leo got up and crept back to his cabin. Two hours later, he was being shaken awake by two giggling girls. "What?" he demanded as he sat up in bed, immediately hitting his head on bottom of the bunk above him. "Ow!" he said loudly. He cursed in Greek and glared at girls.

"Get up, seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she tossed some clothes at him. "Get dressed, we're taking you somewhere."

Percy made a face. "No!" he checked the clock "It's four am! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right he-"

He was cut off midsentence as Piper yanked him out of his bed. "Get dressed. We'll be on the porch." The couple walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind them. His tired brain registered giggling coming from the porch.

Percy groaned and fumbled around with the clothes. Ten minutes later he emerged from his cabin. "Where are we going?"

"Oh for Zeus' sake, Jackson!" Clarisse barked at him. "Straight your shirt and tie your shoes!"

Percy blushed and looked around his porch as he did what she said. In the dim light of two yellowish flashlights he could see Chris, Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, and a grinning Leo.

"Don't be so hard on him, Clarisse, it's four A.M. Cut him some slack," Chris said.

Clarisse glared at him. "Just because it's four A.M doesn't mean that he can look like a slob."

"Does he look okay?" Annabeth asked just as Piper was saying, "He looks fine."

"Can I please know where we're going?" Percy asked above all the other voices and five people turned to shush him.

"You'll see!" Annabeth said with a giggle as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards another cabin. When they arrived, Leo the door and shoved Percy inside. He heard the door lock and groaned.

"Who's there?" Nico's voice said. Percy jumped. Nico's voice sounded scary in the dark when they were completely surrounded by shadows. Percy noticed there were curtains over all the windows to keep it as dark as possible. "Oh, just you Perce."

"Yeah, just me," Percy said, trying not to let his disappointment show that he was 'just Perce'.

Nico laid back down on his bed. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

Percy shook his head. "Uh, Piper and Annabeth woke me up and then Clarisse made me tie my shoe laces and then Leo locked me in here. They woke me up at four A.M! I just want to sleep!"

Nico nodded, a little sad that Percy wasn't here because he wanted to be. "Uh, well you can sleep in any of the empty bunks," he said. "And if you need something to sleep in my shirts are in the drawers behind you."

"Okay, thanks," Percy said. He turned around to rummage through the drawers. A few moments later, he pulled out the Ghost King's favorite black V-neck. He took off his jeans and his t-shirt and put on Nico's. He climbed into the bed across from Nico's. "Night, Nico," he mumbled.

"Night, Perce," Nico replied, smiling to himself. He really loved the way the sea prince looked in his black V-neck. A small voice in his head was shouting that's how Percy should look climbing into bed. There was only one problem. Nico wanted Percy in his bed, not a spare one.

He watched as Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He waited a good thirty minutes to make sure the son of Poseidon was asleep before throwing off his covers and creeping over to the other bunk. Percy was curled up against the wall, leaving enough room for another person. Nico carefully climbed under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Percy and snuggled close. He promised himself he'd only stay a few minutes and then go back to his bed. He checked the clock, 4:21 A.M. He turned his attention back to the sleeping boy in his arms. He watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. The sea prince's tan skin felt so soft beneath his rough hand, calloused from all the training. His black hair fell in his eyes ever so slightly. "You're beautiful," Nico finally managed to whisper. He got out of the bed and took his first step towards his bed when he could have sworn he heard someone say, "Thanks."

Nico spent the rest of the night worrying about whether or not Percy had been awake and if so, if Percy would ever talk to him again.

[/break\]

Percy woke up in the Hades cabin. Just a few beams of light were able to sneak in past the heavy blackout curtains that were hung on all the windows. He stretched and yawned before rolling over. The sight that met his half open eyes was a sweaty Nico doing pushups, back flexed, arms flexed. He didn't have a shirt on at all. Percy's mouth hung open.

"Good morning, Sea Prince," Nico said five minutes later when he finally noticed Percy was awake. "Sleep well?"  
"Uh-huh," Percy nodded numbly. His mind was still trying to register the fact that he had just woken up in the Hades cabin where a half naked (or half dressed depending on how you looked at it. Percy preferred naked Nico to dressed Nico.) was doing push ups and looking extremely hot.

Nico chuckled. "Sorry if I am being distracting. I couldn't find my favorite shirt this morning," he said as he stood. He stretched and walked over to the mirror. He couldn't believe Percy was waking up in his cabin. He was waking up for the wrong reason though. They had just been sleeping last night- er, this morning. Nico would have liked to do something much different. A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he thought about what he would have rather done to the son of Poseidon.

Both boys looked up as someone pounded roughly on the door. "Jackson! You're late!" Clarisse shouted. "Those little imps are starting to get on my nerves!"  
Percy cursed and jumped out of bed, running to the door. He opened it and looked out at Clarisse who had a bunch of 11 year olds standing around her. "Yeah, sorry. I'll be right there," he promised. He grabbed his clothes, leaving the door open and ran to the bathroom to change. The demigods outside giggled and laughed at the sight of their teacher in his boxers and a way to big black t-shirt.

"It's kind of sad how big NIco's shirt is on you!" Clarisse called out after him.

Percy poked his head out of the bathroom. "It's because he has more muscle than me!"

This sent the 11 year olds into another fit of giggles earning them harsh glares from Clarisse and Nico.

"What can I say?" the son of Hades said. "I can't help being so muscular."  
Clarisse scoffed. "Yeah, right. You do it on purpose."

Nico opened his mouth to make a remark before Percy came jogging out of the bathroom. The two boys waved at each other before Percy rallied the kids and hearded them back to the arena.

"That's all?" Clarisse asked, more than extremely annoyed.

Nico looked at her from where he was leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, I'm good but I' m not that good."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and turned to stalk back to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slow Beginnings – What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO. Rick Riordan owns it all. I just borrow his characters.

Warnings: There will be sex later on.

Main Paring: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Annabeth/Piper, Reyna/Annabeth/Piper, Thalia/Annabeth, Clariesse/Chris, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Summary: Percy and Leo are brothers. They tell each other everything, even who they're pinning after. Sadly enough, their secret desires don't seem to even notice them…at least not as far as they can tell.

This is dedicated to Takara Phoenix. She's inspired me so much! Even the format of this thing is inspired by her! Thanks for being the best FanFic friend ever!

**Slow Beginnings**

What Couldn't Be More Obvious

Chapter 3:

_Leo's brown eyes groggily stared up at the light overhead. His covers were pulled up under his chin and his hair was sticking every which way. He slowly turned to see the person standing by the light switch. "What, Perce?" he asked. Percy rolled his eyes and walked over, yanking the covers off of Leo causing the Latino to begin shivering. "Up. Now. It's ten o'clock in the morning and I want to know what your plan is." No! This couldn't be happening! He couldn't be late! He sat bolt up in his bed and,_ "Ow! Holy Hephaestus!" he exclaimed. Looking at the clock it was just 5:45 A.M. He let out a sigh of relief and got out of bed. It had just been a dream. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He turned on the shower, letting the water run for a moment as he laid out his outfit for the day –a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans.

He got into the shower he closed his eyes as the hot water fell on his skin with soothing rhythm. He popped open the bottle of lavender scented shampoo and massaged it into his scalp before rinsing and scrubbing every inch of his body with the lavender body wash.

Hopping out of the shower, Leo ruffled his hair dry with the towel, patted down his body, and then tossed it to the side. He slipped on the shirt and jeans along with a pair of brown Sperry's. He jotted down a note to his cabin saying that he'd gone to New Rome for the day and left a second note for Percy.

"Perce,

Have gone to New Rome for the day. May be back tonight, may stay. Don't worry! Putting plan into motion. Stole Blackjack, please forgive me.

Love you,

Leo"

He hurried to the stables where he headed straight to Blackjack's stall. "Blackjack, can you take me to New Rome?" he asked. The black pegasus nodded and with a shaking breath the Latino climbed on.

Hours later, they landed in front of Frank and Hazel's house. Time to put his plan into motion. He slid off of Blackjack and patted his rump. "Wait around for me, okay?" The horse whinnied. "Good boy. I'll see you at the end of the day." He knocked on the door and then, trying the doorknob, found it unlocked. He decided he should just walk in before he lost his nerve. "Hi!" he said adorably, closing the door behind him just as Frank and Hazel emerged from their bedroom. Frank had on a pair of boxers and Hazel had on a gorgeous red lace bra with a matching pair of underwear. "Just thought I'd come spend some time with you guys!" He bounced on his toes, radiating energy the way he always did.

Frank nodded and pulled Leo in for a hug. "So, we were just snuggling…want to…uh…" he was a bit distracted as he looked over the Latino's shoulder by just how nicely Leo's pants fit his ass.

"Want to join us?" Hazel asked for her boyfriend, noticing the soft caramel skin that was revealed by the v shaped neckline of Leo's white shirt.

Leo shrugged and walked into the kitchen where he leaned on the counter, biting his lip. "I mean you guys do your thing. I'll just make you some breakfast, yeah?" he replied as nonchalantly as he could while his heart was beating out of his chest. He had decided last night at two A.M. that he was not going to sit around and wait anymore for Frank to ride up on a white horse and be his knight in shinning armor. He was not going to be a damsel in distress. He was going to man up and take action. If Frank and Hazel wouldn't come to him, he would go to them.

The couple nodded and headed back to bed, dazed, but not before Hazel had a chance to sneak a peak at Leo's ass when he was turned around in the pantry.

"Did you see his ass?" Frank asked as they lay in bed.

Hazel nodded. "Those pants fit very nicely," she said.

"Uh-huh," was all he said in reply. Frank was short-circuiting. He and Hazel had only been up for thirty minutes. Leo must have gotten up early to get here in time to make breakfast. That was another thought. Leo Valdez was in his house looking as hot as a fire (no joke intended) and was making him breakfast. He could get used to this.

Delicious smells wafted in from the kitchen and all he could think about was Leo's ass and the way that little imp bit his lip. "Did you see him biting his lip?"

"I'd like to put that mouth to better use," Hazel hummed in response, her hand resting on Frank's broad chest while her head rested on his shoulder. She was also having similar thoughts as her boyfriend. She could get used to waking up and finding the Latino in their house shortly after.

Leo walked into the bedroom with French toast on a tray.

Frank's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The fire bender seemed to have forgotten his pants in the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind," Leo said with a blush. "I got a little egg on my jeans."

"It's fine," Hazel said. She couldn't help but notice the powdered sugar on those caramel thighs that she just wanted to spread open. He handed over the tray of French toast, which had raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries in a little dish on the side. She started eating and closed her eyes briefly. "Leo! This is amazing! I had no idea you could cook!"

"There are a lot of things you guys don't really know about me," the little imp replied, sitting cross-legged on the end of their bed, leaning against the footboard.

[/break\]

Reyna rested her chin on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Tell me it's something good," she pleaded with a smirk. Jason had mentioned last night he had a bet for her, but because Hector had insisted upon watching Hercules for movie night, the couple had to spend the rest of the night trying to explain to an 18-month-old that his father was not the brave, muscular hero despite the resemblance. "And make the stakes high."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can't remember you ever turning down a bet, which is good for me, because I'm interested to see if you can accomplish this one."

"What is it?" Reyna asked, rolling her eyes.

"You have to seduce Annabeth and Piper," Jason started.

"Easy enough," Reyna said with a shrug.

"And then you have to get them to submit to you," Jason finished.

Reyna's eyes got wide as she sat up. "Jason! I can't do that! What about you?!" she exclaimed loudly.

Jason sat up also. "I'm just curious to see if you can do it. I trust you, okay? I know you love me. You'll come back," he said with a shrug. "Besides, if you can't, you have to call me Divine Master of the Universe for a month every time you talk to me," he finished with a devious smirk, his sky blue eyes lighting up with the idea.

Reyna laughed. "Prepare to lose, Grace!" she said before leaping out of bed to get dressed. If she wanted to win this bet, she needed to start as soon as possible.

[/break\]

Piper trailed her tongue up her girlfriend's flat stomach. "I can't believe it didn't work!" she said. "I mean we basically threw them in bed together!"

Annabeth nodded, arms thrown above her head, letting her girlfriend pleasure her. "If I know Percy, we're just going to have to tie him to Nico's bed naked," she said.

"Mhmmm," a third voice said. "I'd like to see someone tied up in bed, just not Percy in Nico's."

The two greeks jumped and pulled the blankets of the bed up to cover them. "Reyna!" they both screeched. "Don't you knock?" Annabeth asked, glaring at the Roman in her purple toga that was open just enough to reveal her leg all the way up to her hip and then stopped.

"Forgive me," the black haired daughter of Bellona said. "I just thought I'd stop by and see the two prettiest Greeks around."

Piper glared at her. "Eyes off my girlfriend, Rey!"

Reyna laughed and shook her head. She had gotten into a bet with Jason that she could make these two girls submit to her and she was going to try to win. "I don't think it's fair if you have on more clothes than Annabeth, so why don't you take off your shirt?" she suggested, fingers ghosting over Annabeth's boobs that were being pushed up by her bra.

Piper blushed and shook her head. "No. It's fine. I was pleasuring Annie."

Reyna looked at her with silver eyes daring her to say no again.

Against her will, Piper found herself taking off her over sized grey t-shirt.

Reyna hummed with approval, fixed her toga and walked out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, staring at the door.

Piper shrugged. "I have no idea, but I think I could get used to her bossing me around. It's kind of a turn on."

Annabeth hummed in agreement and then pulled her girlfriend close for a kiss.

[/break\]

Percy sat at the bottom of the lake thinking. He waved at some Naiads that swam by. He had gone by the Hephaestus cabin earlier and gotten the note from Leo. Despite the fact that he had said not to worry, Percy found himself doing exactly that. He wondered what Leo's plan included and worried whether or not it was smart of the firebug to go off to New Rome without consulting anyone about his plan. Furthermore, the son of Poseidon worried whether or not Leo's plan was working. He also worried about how Frank and Hazel would react to this plan. He knew they were happy together and that meant happy without Leo. The Sea Prince would never confess this to his best friend, but he doubted anything Leo did would make Roman couple like or want him.

He looked up at a catfish that swam above his head and when it moved he could see the blurred shape of a human at the surface. He shot up out of the water and nearly bumped heads with Nico di Angelo who was leaning off the dock, peering at him. "Finally! I've only been here for about an hour!"

Percy blushed a light pink color. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" the black haired boy gushed.

Nico waved it away. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come train with me. It's a bit to late for it now, though."

"Why didn't you just go train by yourself?" Percy asked curiously, bobbing in the water as his hands gripped the edge of the brown, wooden dock.

Nico ruffled the back of his head. "I guess I got carried away watching you. What were you doing down there?" he asked, laying down on the dock, resting his chin on his arms that he had folded in front of him.

"Just thinking," Percy replied as he watched Nico. The Italian kind of looked like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. This caused him to burst into a fit of giggles and blush deeply because he was giggling like a girl.

"What?" the son of Hades asked, getting defensive.

Percy made a mental note that Nico was cute when defensive which made him giggle even more. "Nothing!" he replied with innocent big eyes.

The Ghost Prince rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure it was nothing, you little mermaid!"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I couldn't resist putting in smut. Did you like it? Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been so long in between chapters! But, this one is the longest one yet. Yay! Thanks to Takara Phoenix for being there for me! You inspire me every day! This chapter and every other one was written for you. Did you like it?_


End file.
